rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zusammentreffen am Auge (Kapitel)
"Zusammentreffen am Auge" ist das achtundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Sie erreichen das Auge der Welt, einen großen tiefen See aus Saidin im inneren einer Höhle. Der Grüne Mann erklärt ihnen, wie dieser See entstand. Als sie aus der Höhle kommen, werden sie von den Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel erwartet. Der grüne Mann kann Balthamel töten, stirbt dabei aber selbst. Moiraine greift Aginor an, doch er zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. Er will hinter Egwene her und Rand entscheidet sich, zu kämpfen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Wohnort des Grünen Mannes, Große Fäule Sie betreten das Reich des Grünen Mannes und alle fühlen sich sofort wohl, ihre Angst verfliegt. Doch Rand beschäftigen die Worte, die der Grüne Mann zu ihm gesagt hat und Perrin scheint es ähnlich zu gehen. Während sie laufen und der Grüne Mann immer wieder Pflanzen und Samen beim wachsen hilft, lächeln sich Rand und Egwene an und er nimmt sich fest vor, sie um alles in der Welt zu beschützen. Sie kommen zu einem Hügel mit einem steinernen Torbogen, an dem das uralte Symbol der Aes Sedai angebracht ist: die von einer Schlangenlinie durchzogene schwarz-weiße Scheibe. Mat fragt nach dem Baum des Lebens, den er gern sehen will, doch der Grüne Mann erklärt ihm, dass dieser sich nicht dort befindet. Moiraine sagt, dass sie nicht deswegen dort sind sondern wegen dem, was sich hinter dem Torbogen befindet. Der Grüne Mann erzählt ihnen, wie es von den Aes Sedai bei der Zerstörung der Welt geschaffen wurde und dass seine Zeit abläuft. Später wird Rand im gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal in Rhuidean den Moment erleben, als die Aes Sedai dies planen. (Die Geweihten (Kapitel)) Sie betreten den Gang hinter dem Torbogen, der sie in einen großen, von seltsamen Kristallen erleuchteten Raum führt, in dem sich ein See befindet. Moiraine erklärt ihnen, dass es sich bei dem See um die Essenz der männlichen Hälfte der Wahren Quelle handelt und dass er für den Augenblick der größten Not geschaffen wurde. Sie beobachtet bei ihren Worten Rand, Mat und Perrin ganz genau, dann gehen sie wieder hinauf. thumb Oben angekommen will Nynaeve mit Moiraine diskutieren, doch sie werden von zwei Männern unterbrochen, die zwischen den Bäumen hervortreten und behaupten, Mat hätte sie an diesen Ort geführt. Nur einer der beiden Männer spricht, er sieht schrecklich alt aus und stellt sich als Aginor vor. Der andere ist Balthamel, er kann nicht mehr reden, und scheint noch schlimmer verstümmelt zu sein. Sie wissen sofort, dass es sich bei ihnen um zwei der Verlorenen handelt, die vor der Zerstörung der Welt im Shayol Ghul eingeschlossen wurden. Doch Aginor erklärt, dass sie jetzt frei sind, so wie auch Ishamael. Lan will die Frauen beschützen, doch er kann sich nicht sofort zwischen Nynaeve und Moiraine entscheiden. Das wird ihm zum Verhängnis und Aginor schleudert ihn mit Hilfe der Macht gegen den steinernen Torbogen. Nynaeve stürzt sich auf den Verlorenen, der sie wie eine Puppe hochhebt und an Balthamel weiterreicht, der, wie er sagt, noch immer fleischliche Gelüste verspürt. Egwene will ihr zu Hilfe kommen, aber Rand reißt sie von den Füßen. Da stürzen sich auch Mat und Perrin auf die Verlorenen, doch Aginor reißt sie von den Füßen. Der Grüne Mann will ihnen beistehen und Balthamel schleudert Nynaeve davon, die wie tot liegen bleibt. Er greift den Grünen Mann mit der Macht an und kann ihm Wunden zufügen, doch der Grüne Mann greift sich Balthamel und lässt aus seinem Körper all die Dinge wachsen, die es sonst nur an dunklen Orten gibt. Der Verlorene stirbt, aber auch der Grüne Mann fällt zu Boden, er ergreift mit seiner letzten Kraft eine Eichel und aus ihr wächst ein riesiger Baum, der seinen Leichnam bedeckt. Moiraine greift Aginor an, doch er widersteht ihrer Macht und sie befielt allen, wegzurennen. Nur Egwene bleibt stehen, um mit dem winzigen bisschen ungeübter Kraft, das sie hat, Moiraine beizustehen. Rand will sie mit sich reißen, doch das erregt Aginors Aufmerksamkeit. Unbeeindruckt von Moiraines Angriff folgt er Egwene gemütlich. Rand rennt ihm nach. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Loial * Grüner Mann * Aginor * Balthamel Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * Roter Erwähnt * Dunkler König - auch als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit * Ishamael - auch als Ba'alzamon Aginor sagt, dass Ishamael bereits frei ist. Man könnte aus seinen Worten auch lesen, dass Ishamael schon länger frei ist. * Mordeth - als ein alter Feind Das Böse im Dolch aus Shadar Logoth hat sie angezogen. (Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel)) Sie bezeichnen es als einen alten Feind und meinen damit vermutlich Mordeth. * Cenn Buie * Lews Therin Telamon - als Lews Therin Brudermörder und Herr des Morgens Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Ogier * Wolfsbruder * Verlorene Erwähnt * Aes Sedai (Zeitalter der Legenden) * Myrddraal - als Blasse Orte * Große Fäule ** Berge des Verderbens *** Wohnort des Grünen Mannes Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellenbach * Tar Valon * Aiel-Wüste - als Wüste * Aryth-Meer * Shayol Ghul Gegenstände * Symbol der Aes Sedai * Auge der Welt * Halbmondaxt * Reiherschwert * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Pflanzen * Stinkkraut * Totenkopfpilz Erwähnt * Avendesora - auch als Baum des Lebens * Siegel Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidin *** Saidar *** Erdbeben * Ta'veren Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Auge der Welt Kategorie:Kapitel Große Fäule Kategorie:Nym